youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Reaction Time
Tal Fishman ''' (born: ), better known online as '''Reaction Time, is a YouTuber who specializes in reaction videos where he reacts to popular videos on the Internet suggested by his fans. As of May 2019, Reaction Time has gained over 12.9 million subscribers, making it the 104th most subscribed YouTube channel in the United States . He has a younger brother named Adi Fishman, as well as an older sister named Shani Fishman. History He uploaded his first video to Reaction Time on his birthday in 2015. He used to make comedy skits with his younger brother on a different channel in 2014, called "Tal and Short." They thought they weren't funny but continued because their fans wanted them to. His brother lately lost interest in making videos and they stopped. But Tal Fishman didn't want to stop filming, so he created his active main channel and other channels along the way. YouTube Channels Reaction Time Unlike most reaction channels, Tal typically does not react to other videos but instead reacts to various photos and-and other things on the Internet with a lot of fancy editing to make his videos more entertaining. He will sometimes make reaction videos with his two friends, Michael and Anthony, who also have their own YouTube channels, his brother Adi, who also has his own YouTube channel and he has made one video with his friend Cenna, who edits and films Adi's videos. In March of 2016, his subscriber count had been consistently increasing considerably fast but has been slowing down since April of 2017. Game Time Unlike most gaming channels, Tal tends to upload gameplays of flash/low-budget/indie games rather than high-budget games (except GTA V) and does not have a consistent series of lets plays (except for Flix and Chill, which has 3 different episodes counting). Free Time Free Time is Tal's newest channel. On this channel, he posts challenges, vlogs, and other things he does with his friends. This channel features his brother, Adi Fishman, Michael and Anthony, Cenna (He was in the episode of reaction time where Tal reacted to a YouTuber named Poppy), David, Nick, and Jojo. Originally, this channel was Tal and Short. Tal and Short Tal uploads videos of skits and challenges on this channel with his brother, Adi. The name of this channel is also a wordplay on Tal's name (Tall and Short) since he is considerably taller than his brother. This channel is now Free Time. His Other Channels *Tal & Anthony: his monthly personal vlogs channel. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 30, 2016 *2 million subscribers: September 13, 2016 *3 million subscribers: November 18, 2016 *4 million subscribers: January 15, 2017 *5 million subscribers: March 27, 2017 *6 million subscribers: June 12, 2017 *7 million subscribers: November 25, 2017 *8 million subscribers: March 7, 2018 *9 million subscribers: May 29, 2018 *10 million subscribers: September 8, 2018 *11 million subscribers: December 5, 2018 *12 million subscribers: February 28, 2019 *13 million subscribers: May 25, 2019 *14 million subscribers: November 9, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: May 18, 2017 *2 billion video views: January 24, 2018 *3 billion video views: September 27, 2018 *4 billion video views: July 18, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Commentary YouTubers